A Look Into Lavender Eyes: Big News
by E.Richtofen
Summary: To avoid the Hyuuga clan seal for his oldest daughter, Hiashi suggests that Hinata marry outside the clan by a suitor of his choosing.


A/N: This is my first time writing a creative story outside of school. I'm not very articulate when it comes to writing either, so I thought it would be great to start with a small scene.

A Look Into Lavender Eyes: Big News

 **Setting:**

Age: 12

Takes place after Chunnin Exams, but before Sasuke retrieval arc.

 **Divergences:**

Hinata is looked down upon by the Hyuuga clan, but Hiashi still loves his daughters. Hiashi is determined to have both of his daughters avoid his brother's fate. Neji still hates the main family.

 **Scene:**

Hinata was walking home from the academy and just made her way to the main entrance of the Hyuuga compound. As she started making her way through the Hyuuga compound's hall to her room, Neji appeared.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama summons you", Neji said coldly and practically spitting out -sama.

"T-T-Thanks Neji-niisan, I-I-I will make my way there now", Hinata shifted directions towards her father's study. ' _I wonder what he wants me for',_ she thought. As she arrived, Hinata sat down right outside of the study waiting to be acknowledged to enter.

Hiashi did not need to use the Byakugan to notice his daughter was outside of his study.

"Daughter, you may enter", Hiashi said. Hinata slid the doors open and sat on the pillow that was across from her father. In between her and Hiashi was a small table with some tea.

"Now, do you know why I have requested your presence", Hiashi said while taking a sip of tea.

"N-N-No father", Hinata stuttered, trying to maintain her composure. She hated feeling so weak around her father.

"You shouldn't stutter, it's not proper for a Hyuuga".

Hinata took a deep breath and continued. "Sorry, father it won't happen again".

Hiashi sighed, "I called you here, because the council will likely select your sister as the next clan head, which means that you will be sent to the branch family and get the branch family seal"

After another sip of tea and some silence between the two. "However, I found a solution that will allow you to avoid that fate, if you are not selected as the next head….You must marry outside the clan to a suitor I have deemed worthy".

Hinata froze. ' _I can't marry anyone else, I love Naruto-kun. What am I supposed to do…'_. After a few seconds of thinking, Hiashi noticed Hinata's shocked face as she began casting her head downward, depressed. After a moment of silence, Hiashi sighed once again.

"I have already found a suitor", Hiashi continued. Hinata panicked and immediately mustered all her remaining courage and once she regained some of her lost composure, she began to reply. "Father, I-I-I can't". Hiashi stared back at his daughter and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You have not even heard, who the suitor is", Hiashi countered trying to hide a grin. He knew that his daughter was already in love with someone else from the academy. The suitor Hiashi has picked would be someone worthy of courting his daughter.

"Y-Yes, father.", Hinata weakly retorted. Hiashi expecting the response began to hide a maliciously playful grin behind his mask. He summoned a branch family member. Hiashi began reaching for the arranged marriage contract and was very slowly, but teasingly, attempting to hand it to the branch member while saying, "Tell Uzumaki-san that my daughter refuses".

Hinata eyes widened and she suddenly came to the realization who her suitor was. Before, the branch family member could grab the contract, in a blur, she swiped the contract from her father's hand.

"Hinata, I thought you decided that you did not want the suitor I proposed", Hiashi said while failing to hold back a bit of laughter.

Hinata's face began turning a dark crimson color, and she attempted to find her voice.

"I-I-I changed my mind, I accept the proposal", Hinata managed to contort. She tucked the contract to her chest, hugging it and smiled. She was completely dazed from what just happened. ' _Am I really going to marry Naruto-kun…this is like a dream come true'_ and with that thought, a large *thud* could be heard. Hiashi looked at the passed-out form of his daughter with a small smile that he failed to hide behind his Hyuuga exterior. He then turned to the branch family member.

"Take my daughter to her room, I think she will need time to recover from this ordeal." _'Uzumaki will make a fine suitor, he bares such a burden and my daughter evidently seems infatuated with him.'_ Hiashi paused his thoughts and turned to face the window, where he could see the Hokage monuments. _'He is also your son Minato and that will help me to convince the elder council_ ' and with that final thought, Hiashi continued to make his plans for the upcoming future.


End file.
